1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an orthodontic band having an engraved identification mark.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthodontic treatment involves movement of the teeth to desired positions. During treatment, small slotted bodies known as brackets are typically bonded to anterior teeth, and an arch wire held in the slots functions as a track to guide movement of the teeth. The teeth are commonly moved by bends or twists placed in the arch wire or by elastic members connected between the brackets of certain teeth.
Ends of the arch wires are normally anchored in devices known as buccal tubes that are mounted on molar teeth. Occasionally, buccal tubes are bonded directly to an exterior surface of the molar teeth using a small amount of adhesive in a manner similar to the method of bonding brackets directly to anterior teeth. However, buccal tubes are often subjected to relatively large forces from occluding teeth as well as forces exerted by the arch wire, and as a result may spontaneously debond from the tooth. Rebonding of the buccal tube can be achieved, but is a nuisance both to the orthodontist and the patient.
As a consequence, buccal tubes are commonly welded to metallic orthodontic bands that are placed around the molar teeth to provide a stable base for mounting the buccal tubes. Orthodontic bands are made in a variety of shapes and sizes, so that a band with the proper contour and circumferential dimensions can be selected in each instance to tightly fit onto the molar tooth. Bands are also available for use with anterior, cuspid and bicuspid teeth in instances where a relatively strong connection to such teeth is desired.
Orthodontic bands are often provided with an inked identification mark that includes indicia describing which tooth the band is intended to fit, as well as a notation signifying the manufacturer's designated size of the band. Band selection is often made by the orthodontist by first visually estimating the size of the chosen tooth and then selecting a few bands of different sizes that appear to be close in size to the tooth. The bands selected by the orthodontist are placed on a setup tray that is located by the patient.
Next, the bands on the tray are placed on the chosen tooth for a trial fitting until the band having the best fit is found. The remaining bands are sterilized to reduce the risk of cross-contamination before being returned to a storage container. Normally, the storage container is partitioned to separate an inventory of bands by tooth type and size.
Sterilization procedures vary among orthodontists, and typical procedures may use an autoclave, chemical clave, dry heat or a cold sterilizing solution such as that sold under the trademark "CIDEX 7". Unfortunately, sterilization procedures may adversely affect the inked identification mark and make the mark difficult to read, especially if the band is sterilized a number of times. Once the mark is illegible, it is often difficult to find the proper partitioned location in the storage container for the band, as there may be over one hundred fifty storage locations in one or containers for the various band sizes.
Orthodontic bands having a dark laser engraved identification mark that appears brown in color have been sold in the past. However, laser engraved marks that are brown in color are not entirely satisfactory, as it is sometimes observed that a brown mark is more difficult to see after repeated chemical sterilizations. Moreover, many orthodontic patients are concerned about the appearance of appliances that are placed in their mouth, and may not be entirely pleased with a brown identification mark on the surface of a bright, shiny stainless steel band.